Scavenger's Hunt
by Uzume
Summary: Piccolo travels nowadays... But... he has the little problem of being an alien. He finds his way around this problem and meets up with a very odd teenage boy. Fighting, Insanity, and other stuff just ahead on your right. (Not yaoi)


Scavenger's Hunt - Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I don't own DBZ. So stop hasslin' me!

***

… I don't know how long I waited for him to come back. Hours melded into days melded into weeks. And still I went back everyday, hoping I would see him there. But… there was no one. There was never anything. 

Eventually, I stopped going back. I began to realize that I was truly alone. I had advantages over other children in that I knew how to survive on my own. I was born self sufficient. But still… isn't it instinctual for children to seek out those who will care for them? I think so. No, I know so. I've seen it. That's obviously part of the reason I am the way I am today. Of course the memories… they still surface now and then. I can handle them pretty well now that I'm grown, but when I was a child… I can't remember the times I wanted to kill myself for all the blood thirsty, brutal thoughts I had zooming through my mind. But that can't be helped, can it? And I remember… the thoughts and impulses were so damned strong sometimes, that I just I had to go out and kill something. Maim it. Tear it to bloody pieces. Usually it would be a forest animal. The last time that happened, I was 4 months old. It had been a deer. 

I've never cried like I did that night. Never. 

I used to hate my sire. That is, after I figured out that it was he who put those thoughts in my head… he who made me want to hurt people. And he who made me for only one reason - to kill Son Goku. His wishes did eventually come to pass, but under different circumstances. I don't hate my sire anymore. And I refuse to regret. So I tell myself that what's done is done… there is no going back. I am here. And that's all that matters.

People must care about me. They keep inviting me to those stupid reunions, and Gohan still visits. Kami, it sounds like I live in one of those 'retirement homes'. Yeah, they serve great strained beets here. Heh. Can't say where I picked up my sense of humor. Guess you have to laugh… to keep from going insane.

Anyway, back to the point. I can only help but so much in most battles now. Much as I hate to admit it, I've been surpassed. By a bunch of goofy monkeys. It's not so bad. I helped bring about there strength. Those big idiots would be dead by now if not for me, so I feel I've served my purpose in helping the world. 

I travel now. I plan to see every single inch of the planet I've called home all my life. I've got a lot of time on my hands and what better way to use it? When you look like me, it's not as if you could just join the humans and soak up the culture. 

…

…

That gives me one hell of an idea. I wonder if Bulma will let me use the Dragon Radar? 

***

(POV switch)

Know what I love? The smell of money. It smells like… power. High School is a thing of the past, I've got cash to spare, and I am on my way to the adventure of a lifetime! 

Just gotta stop by my granny's house. She gave me the 5 bucks which I spent on lottery tickets. Yeah, I won. I figure I'll give her a few million. She's pretty much the only family I got left(the only family that gives a rat's ass about me, anyway), so I gotta take good care of her.

The rest o' the cash. Is mine. Oh yeah.

So I'm greedy… so is everybody else. 

Now lets see… what kind of car should I buy? Plymouth Prowler? Perhaps a hummer. Or maybe… a Harley. Always wanted one of those. My dad had one… bastard took better care of the fuckin' motorcycle than he did me. 

Ah, but that's in the past. And a Harley is definitely the way to go. Old school. Ten times better than the one my dad owned. I can't wait to rub it in his face. 

Got my money, got my ride… now it's over the river and through the woods, to granny's house I go. She's gonna shit a brick.

…

…

Oh man, I hope I don't give her a heart attack.

***

A/N- Well, another Piccolo story in the making. Yep. I have no idea why I just wrote that. But it gave me some spiffy, keen ideas. Oh and just so you know, this is not a 'Mary-Sue' for those that don't like that sort of thing. First of all, the character that was introduced in the second half is a guy. I happen to be a girl. But mostly, I don't write Mary-Sues cause I know for a fact that Piccolo could not put up with me. Heh. ^_~ Anyway, you'll learn more about what Piccolo is up to and my characters name in the next chapter. So just wait around. While you're waiting… you may as well review. You know you want to, so stop living in denial and click the button. 

~~Uzume - Goddess of Mirth 


End file.
